english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Pound Puppies (2010)
Pound Puppies is an American/Canadian animated series that aired on The Hub Network between October 10, 2010 and November 16, 2013, in the United States. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Alanna Ubach - Strudel *Eric McCormack - Lucky *John DiMaggio - Niblet *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie 'Secondary Cast' *Brooke Goldner - Rebound *Jessica DiCicco - Patches *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Hugglesbjork *René Auberjonois - Leonard McLeish 'Minor Cast' *Alanna Ubach - Daisy (ep47), Donny (ep47), Farfel (ep36), Female Guard Dog#1 (ep46), Groomer#2 (ep34), Instructor (ep34), Jefferson (ep45), Jilly's Mom (ep31), Kaylee (ep31), Kim (ep37), Mom (ep29), Mom (ep32), Mr. Nut Nut, Mrs. Yacysyhn (ep40), Old Rich Lady (ep33), Pepita (ep35), Percy's Mom (ep41), Puppy#1 (ep39), Puppy#2 (ep46), Pursuit Lady (ep33), Roxie (ep38), Sam (ep44), Sultry Female British Voice (ep42), Svetlana (ep42), Tabitha's Mom (ep27), Teacher (ep45) *Anndi McAfee - Annie (ep26), Baby (ep32), Miffy (ep41), Missy (ep26), Piper (ep32), Tiffy (ep41) *Ashley Johnson - Amelia (ep43), Gina (ep29), Toyo (ep14) *Betty White - Agatha McLeish *Bryce Hamilton-Battenfeld - Girl Puppy (ep15) *Carlos Alazraqui - Antonio (ep46), Venezuelan Agent Dog#2 (ep46) *Carnie Wilson - Computer Voice (ep14), Olaf's Singing Voice (ep14) *Charles Shaughnessy - Bingo (ep2), Ralston *Clancy Brown - Billy Ray (ep7), Rocky (ep7), Salty (ep35), Sterling Von Oxnard (ep8) *Clifton Collins, Jr. - Scar (ep12), Weasel (ep12) *Corey Burton - Darren (ep47), Dr. Cooper (ep44), Gary (ep47), Mr. Balk (ep43), Mr. Thatcher (ep43), TV Announcer Dude (ep47) *Cree Summer - Automated Voice (ep42), Billy (ep36), Crowd Member#2 (ep38), Cupcake, Izzy (ep41), Katy's Mom (ep33), Mom (ep39), Nougat (ep36), Penny (ep36), Reporter#1 (ep47), Runt (ep37), Spotty (ep20), Theme Song Singer (ep47), Winnie (ep20) *Dabney Coleman - Mayor Jerry (eps1-22) *Daisuke Suzuki - Mr. Sasaki (ep14) *Danny Cooksey - Biker (ep21), Chip (ep21), Chubby Puppy (ep19), Chucky (ep45), Humphrey (ep33), Security Guard (ep19), Teen Boy#2 (ep27), Volleyball Player (ep27) *Dave Foley - Agent Rick (ep11) *Dave Thomas - Agent Todd *Dom Irrera - Princess (ep28) *EG Daily - Angela (ep39), Babs (ep40), Boy (ep47), Camelia (ep31), Daphne (ep22), Daughter (ep15), Dimples (ep40), Dolly, Female Guard Dog#2 (ep46), Ian (ep45), Jenny (ep36), Little Girl (ep12), Madison (ep36), Mittens (ep6), Mom (ep12), Mom (ep15), Mom (ep22), Mom (ep25), Mom (ep47), Pooches (ep47), Puppy 1 (ep25), Pupster (ep46), Reporter (ep9), Scout (ep20), Taffy (ep20), Tip (ep9), Twiggy (ep13), Vanilli (ep36), Whip (ep9) *Ellen Greene - Gertrude Washburn (ep23) *Eric McCormack - Businessman (ep31), Cockney Delivery Chap (ep42), Construction Worker (ep29), Crowd Member#1 (ep38), Dude (ep32), Guard#1 (ep42), Irving (ep44), Mr. Brimley (ep40), Reporter#2 (ep47), Salesman (ep33), Theme Song Singer (ep47) *Frank Welker - Dad (ep22), Lackey (ep22), Napoleon (ep33), Pink Parrot (ep33), Security Guard (ep33) *Fred Stoller - Ralph (ep39) *French Stewart - Zoltron (ep15) *Gary Cole - Slick (ep21) *Gavin MacLeod - Captain Gumble (ep17) *George Takei - Monsieur Mitch (ep34), Mr. Julius *Georgina Cordova - Corky (ep22) *Glenne Headly - Miss Petunia (ep37) *Grey DeLisle - Buttercup (ep41), Dot (ep26), Katy (ep33), Lillian (ep44), Mrs. Wyszikowski (ep41), Pet Owner (ep33), Puddles (ep44), Shaggles (ep26), TV Jingle (ep41), Tabitha (ep27), Teen Boy's Mom (ep27) *Hunter Parrish - Tundra (ep18) *JK Simmons - Lt. Rock (ep19), Mr. Withers (ep40) *James Remar - Sarge (ep19) *Jeannie Elias - Millie (ep43) *Jeff Bennett - Agent Gus (ep39), Agent Mugs (ep42), Bachelor Bill (ep23), Bondo (ep42), Claudio, Crew Man#1 (ep17), Dad (ep39), Eugene (ep47), Howie (ep21), Mortimer (ep31), Mr. Taco (ep31), Netter (ep21), RJ (ep47), Reporter#3 (ep47), Rich Guy (ep23), Sammy Kegelman (ep38), Senator Foster (ep31), Sir Winston Windmill (ep39), Slacker (ep38), Soda Jerk (ep21), Svetlana's Dad (ep42), Waiter (ep23), Yorkie#2 (ep17) *Jeff Corwin - Cap Wilder (ep16) *Jennifer Carpenter - Pepper *Jentle Phoenix - Kiki (ep23) *Jess Harnell - Announcer (ep27), Caveman Dad (ep26), Dot's Dad (ep26), Official (ep27), Walter (ep26) *Jessica DiCicco - Cell Bone (ep42), Kelly (ep37), Patches, Schoolgirl (ep45) *Jim Parsons - Milton Feltwaddle *John DiMaggio - Blue Parrot (ep33), Bus Driver (ep32), Captain Pete (ep35), Chris Jingles (ep39), Construction Worker (ep31), Construction Worker#2 (ep32), Dan (ep47), Doberman#1 (ep29), Dude Selling Flowers (ep41), Elevator Operator Dog (ep42), Employee (ep33), Engineer (ep34), Fat Guy (ep27), Fifi (ep34), Flunkelmeister (ep41), Gerald (ep37), Guard#2 (ep42), Janitor Brisbane (ep45), Mailman (ep36), Man (ep38), Man (ep46), Mr. Colangelo (ep40), Mutt (ep31), Mutt (ep36), News Announcer (ep38), Painter (ep29), Prince (ep43), Rollerblader (ep40), Sarah's Dad (ep37), Studio Guard Randy (ep47), Trevor (ep27), Venezuelan Agent Dog#1 (ep46), Walter (ep44) *John Larroquette - Mayor Jerry (ep33) *John York - Brutus (ep27), Buford (ep31), Bus Driver (ep27), Harry (ep17), Passenger#2 (ep17) *Justin Shenkarow - Dragon Mascot (ep9), Freckle Faced Kid (ep9), Freddie (ep2) *Kath Soucie - Babette (ep10), Blip (ep9), Boots (ep45), Checkers (ep36), Dot's Mom (ep26), Flip (ep9), Gail (ep36), Ginger (ep21), Girl (ep21), Greasy (ep17), Jilly (ep31), Kay (ep26), Kid (ep41), Little Girl (ep41), Molly, Mom (ep21), Mom (ep41), Mrs. Vanvoorhees (ep45), Passenger#1 (ep17), Sexy Woman (ep9), Simon (ep31), TV Reporter (ep31), TV Reporter (ep38), Trixie (ep10), Winnie (ep36), Woman (ep38), Woman Reporter (ep16), Yorkie#1 (ep17) *Katherine Helmond - Mildred (ep8) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Announcer (ep10), Bumbles (ep10), Chubba (ep24), Mr. Grubo (ep36), Principal Delfuego (ep45), Race Official (ep18), Ringbinder (ep10), Saint Bernard (ep4), Sid (ep24), Sven, The Crushinator (ep3), Ward (ep36) *Lauren Tom - Agent Ping, Amy (ep47), Dinky (ep11), Pippy (ep47), Show Host (ep47) *Lucas Grabeel - Percy (ep41) *Luke Perry - Fang (ep12) *María Canals - Dr. Trudy (ep37) *Mary Gross - Mrs. Beasley (ep26) *Matt Letscher - Hunky Man (ep9), Ref (ep9), Ticket Seller (ep9) *Maurice LaMarche - Agent Francois (ep25), Jean Luc Glaciare (ep18) *Michael Rapaport - Plumber (ep42) *Michael Stanton - Bobby Bill (ep7) *Myles Jeffrey - Announcer#2 (ep27), Teen Boy#1 (ep27) *Pamela Adlon - Benji (ep31), Chocko (ep20), Gizmo (ep20), Gwen (ep18), Henry (ep41), Kids' Mom (ep41), Officer Meyer (ep31), Seymor (ep2), Taboo, Toddler (ep41) *Pamela Hayden - Toddler's Mom (ep41) *Paul Willson - Mr. Biggles (ep19) *Rachel Crane - Ann (ep36), Frannie (ep26), Muff Muff (ep26), Tabitha (ep2) *Rene Auberjonois - Professor Schmierkankle (ep44) *Richard Lewis - Buddy (ep12) *Rob Paulsen - Cop (ep32), Male British Voice (ep42), Pet Delivery Guy (ep32), Suds (ep35), Yakov (ep42) *Sam MacMurray - Dad (ep6), Rover (ep16) *Stacey Dash - Mom (ep31) *Stephen Tobolowsky - Mr. Geekman (ep13) *Tammy Trull - Sarah (ep37) *Tara Strong - Becky (ep6), Bubbles (ep39), Carlyle (ep45), Chucky's Mother (ep45), Dolores (ep40), Julie (ep36), Lily (ep24), Little Girl (ep24), Old Person (ep40), Woman (ep24), Zipper *Ted Biaselli - Cuddlesworth, Foo Foo (ep34), One Eye (ep13) *Tim Conway - Wally Banks (ep28) *Tom Kenny - Chuckles (ep10), Dogcatcher (ep10) *Tress MacNeille - City Council Woman (ep2), FKD Robotic Voice (ep31), Groomer#1 (ep34), Inspector Prunepants (ep38), Librarian (ep23), Madame Pickypuss (ep5), Matron (ep34), Millicent (ep42), Molly's Mom (ep38), Mrs. Purdy (ep31), Pickypuss (ep34), Puss Puss Galore (ep42), Restaurant Guest (ep23), Woman Fire Chief (ep31) *Wayne Knight - Construction Worker#1 (ep32), Ralphie (ep32) *Yvette Nicole Brown - Computer Voice (ep46), Mr. Biddlesworth (ep45), Mrs. Brewster (ep36), Sparky, Theme Song Singer (ep47), Woman (ep32), Yellow Parrot (ep33) 'Additional Voices' *Danny Cooksey *Eddie Deezen *Elan Garfias *Gregg Berger Category:Cartoons Category:2010 Cartoons